The invention relates to semiconductor manufacturing technology, and more particularly to the improvement of alignment processes in semiconductor device packaging technology.
Semiconductor chips are packaged to form semiconductor devices. Semiconductor devices may be fabricated by separating single chips from a wafer, rearranging them on a carrier, embedding them in plastics and providing an electrical interconnect and terminals. Cost effective packages and methods of packaging are highly desired.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.